The heir
by MsParthenopaeus
Summary: Basically its a monologue of Herminone's thoughts as she battles with the aftermath of her troubled relationship with Draco. And as she comes to terms with the concequences of her actions. One Shot... might expand, depending on feedback. x


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with it.**_

**So I'm writing again, however I'm gonna keep this to a one shot because otherwise I will never finish it as is evident from my other stories.**

**This story is gonna be a rather long monologue with occasional dialogue, so don't get shocked when all you read is thoughts.**

It all happened on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of sixth year. Over the holiday I'd finally grown into my body, or grown a body it totally depends on how you look at it. My hair had tamed itself and I'd started to care more about my outward appearance. I'd taken to buying my clothes from Topshop, so I mostly looked like a middle class snob… but hey my parents are dentists, and not on the NHS. But then again my changes could have come from looking the v-card, to one of the boys on my road, he was a muggle but still, I felt like it had to go.

As usual me, Harry and Ron encountered the ferret, insults were traded, however not once did he call me a mudblood, I don't think the others noticed but I did, maybe he'd just grown up. Or maybe it was a product of my development.

From there things only escalated, Malfoy became increasingly nicer to me. And then after a chance encounter on the 7th floor we became friends and then more, hiding it from everyone of course. I'd hate to imagine Ron's reaction if he ever found out! Also if Draco's dad ever found out then I believed that to be the end of everything, hmm. As it turned out 'luck' wasn't on our side, a little over a month into our relationship it all came to an end. I was waiting for Draco in the room of requirement, but when he arrived he had a hard look on his face and his grey eyes looked as cold and hard as steel. Trying not to be fazed I tried to talk to him, when he started to kiss me I thought maybe he had a plan and it was a look of determination in his eyes. Since the start of the year I'd grown to love Draco, even though I knew we had no future. Now don't get me wrong we had had sex before however today it was different it was like anger sex, he seemed to want to hurt me. Once it was over he immediately got dressed and walked to the door.

"Father said it was time to end this. We'd planned it all you know, he got me to weaken the defences of the most important member of the trio, I never anticipated it would be this fun. Sometimes I think you honestly thought that I could love someone like you. You are a filthy mudblood whore, a point which I just proved by pounding my cock into you. You never meant anything to me except a quick shag, of course this was all for the Dark Lords benefit, I mean how many other death eaters can say they had the honour of fucking Gryffindors golden girl?" and with that he left the ROR, leaving me on the bed naked and crying at my sheer stupidity as my heart slowly broke into pieces.

After that I toughened up, I resolved that I would never allow something like that to happen ever again. I took up a strict training regime and started duelling with Harry, so we were all the best duellers we could be. I wouldn't let Malfoy break me, even though I'd cry at night. It almost killed me when I saw Draco and Pansy together, the way he smirked at me and kissed her just to tug on my heartstrings. It funny, not matter how Gryf I might be, after having that Slytherin in me I developed Slytherin traits, I smirked instead of smiled and I showed no emotion on my face, because they could be used against me, as I found out.

Time passed on the same fashion, I still looked like the wholesome girl I was at the start of the school year, however my face was more withdrawn. Deciding I needed to update my wardrobe I told the boys I would be going home this summer instead of to headquarters with them. When I returned in the New Year I would be a different person.

Over Christmas I cut my hair, my shoulder length curls were non-existent and it was now a pixie hair cut all spiked up everywhere, I dyed it black with red streaks. I got piercings including my tongue, nipple, lip and navel, amongst others. I also got tattoos, my body was like a work of art, and I was proud. My parents didn't even mind, the only thing they had a problem with was my tongue bar, because it damage my teeth. Naturally I had to get clothes to suit my image, now my outfits were all corsets and combat boots. I spent a lot of time in Camden with people my age socialising, I may not have had sex with any of them, but that still leaves got open!

However as the holidays drew to a close I started to be sick a lot, every morning without fail I would rush to my bathroom to puke my guts up. That's when I realised I'd missed my monthly visit for a few months. I decided to see Pomfrey when I returned, I wasn't showing with was good. At that point all I could think was, holy shit, I'm pregnant with the Malfoy heir, a mudblood is pregnant with the heir of the most bigoted muggle haters after Riddle of course! Oh the irony! I bet Draco would wish he didn't have that last fuck with me; however I knew they couldn't find out.

The holidays were finally over and it was time to face the music. Dressed in the black and red corset dress with fishnets and combat boots I stepped through the barriers at the platform. All the purebloods looked confused at the muggleborns shocked faces. I guess no one expect this; however I don't think they know who I am. Finding Harry and Ron I entered the carriage, they looked at me and then Harry went "Holy shit Herm's you went all Goth on me!" And naturally Ron just sat there not really sure what was going on! They eventually got over the differences and said my hair looked nice, ah bless their souls.

Normally I would leave when it came to changing; instead I just stripped down in front of them to my underwear, fished out my uniform, then got dressed again. If they wanted to say anything they didn't, only commented on my tattoos. I knew my body had changed again, and it was for the better.

After being stared at by everyone in the great hall I finally had time to see Madam P. My fears were confirmed; however she said that when it got to the stage that I could no longer hide my pregnancy, we would put charms on me so it would remain undetected.

Time went by in a similar fashion to years gone by previously. Malfoy's taunts got more personal, however I just laughed through them, I mean I was carrying the legal heir to the Malfoy fortune. I wasn't gonna tell him. Because of magic, they would automatically know who the heir was, so any children Malfoy has in the future wouldn't count.

Sometimes in the ROR I would uncharm my stomach and stroke it thinking of the baby inside. In the months I'd had I planned what would happen when he was born, I decided he would be called Scorpius, a nice pureblood name, for my half-blood baby. When Sirius died he left me a quarter of the black fortune, which was more than enough for me and Scorpius to live in the ultimate luxury for the rest of our lives, our wealth would rival those of the Malfoy's so when he went to Hogwarts he would not be shunned, also he left me a house in London, not the Black family house but a smaller one in Dulwich. Because of this I decided to give him Sirius's middle name. In a letter for me with his will Sirius said he saw me as a daughter and that I could legally change my name if I wanted and become a member of the Black family. So that is exactly what I decided to do. Once Scorp is born I will go to Gringotts and change my name to Hermia Black and my baby would be Scorpius Orion Black. It was all planned, I wrote letters to Ron and Harry explaining that I was going to be disappearing for a bit, but that one day I would see them again, I put a charm on the letters so they couldn't be seen until I was gone.

On the last Hogsmead trip I finally finished refurbishing the house, which was fortunate because my water just broke. Rushing to the hospital wing I went straight to my personal room, when Madame P arrived the fun started, six hours later I finally gave birth to a baby boy who even at this stage looked exactly like his father. I knew it would hurt to look at him but this baby was my lifeline now.

TIME SKIP – 1 YEAR

As the time pasted I learnt how to be a mother, I was lucky to gain my figure back after the birth. The only way to tell was the fact that I looked more womanly you know bigger boobs and all. I'd monitored the action in the wizarding world using the DA galleons, so I knew that the final battle was gonna go down very soon.

Dressing in a tight leather jumpsuit I prepared for battle, I looked a bit like Selene from Underworld, especially since our hair was the same. I like my hair this length because it showed off one of the tattoos I got to commemorate Scorpius' birth. On the back of my neck just above my micro dermals I had S.O.B inked with his date of birth and a star and heart.

After hugging my baby goodbye I gave the babysitter instructions and left for Hogwarts. I wasn't sure what sort of reaction I would receive, I mean I'd been gone for a year and didn't tell anyone where I was going. The second I stepped into the ROR I was mobbed with hugs from everyone, when it came to Harry and Ron I was so happy to see them. I told everyone I would explain what had happened after we won the battle. And win the battle we did. After hours of fighting and near death experiences we finally won. Harry killed Voldemort and we could all breathe easy. Now the only thing I wanted was to return to my baby. Walking through the halls I saw the Malfoy's huddled in the corner hugging each other, I locked eyes with Draco across the room and sneered before continuing to Harry.

We all arranged to meet up sometime next week in muggle London, and with that I turned to leave. As I was approaching the edge of the wards someone grabbed my hand.

"Granger?" Turning I saw Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry I never should have done that to you."

"Your right you shouldn't have, but you know what they say, no takey backies. I will never forgive you for what you did. It was horrible and demeaning, I mean I know I'm only a mudblood but I'm still a human. Although I should thank you, you helped to change my life, for the better."

And with that I turned on the spot an apparated to my baby.

The meeting with Ron and Harry went a lot better than expected. They accepted their roles as godparents and even managed to get over the fact Scorp looked just like his Daddy. Harry spoiled him rotten and officially accepted me into the Black family since he was the heir. He even made Scorp the next in line since his children would be Potters and Scorp already had the right surname.

Life continued and as he got older he looked even more like Draco externally, but internally he was me. All my intellect and compassion, however I made sure he had none of my naivety. He was an amazing seeker and practiced with Harry. I taught him all about the war and our roles I told him about his dad as well.

When Scorp was 3 there was an announcement in the Daily Prophet letting everyone know about the birth of Lucius Malfoy II, Draco's son. Lucius I died shortly after the final battle.

TIME SKIP – SCORPIUS'S FIRST YEAR

The years flew by and then one day just after his 11th birthday his Hogwarts letter came, bringing a whole new can of worms with it.

I started to think about what house he would be in, no Malfoy was ever not in Slytherin, but then again there was never a half-blood Malfoy or one who grew up with Gryffindors. However with his brain he should be in Ravenclaw, I guess only time will tell.

**A/N: I guess I'm done with this story now. I think I might do a sequel so we can see Malfoy's reaction when he discovers what happened all those years ago. However I'm only gonna do it if I get feedback on this story which is positive.**

**Sianski xoxo **


End file.
